Dreams Have Consequences Too
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: Robin has everything going for him right now, he's been his own hero for two years now, he has his own team, and he's on the cusp of developing a new superhero persona that will change the way people think of him. Life is great, that is until he starts having dreams of Slade that leads to interesting circumstances. Sladin, Summary and Title prone to change as story develops more.
1. Dreams of an Unusual Sort

**Wow I've been working on this forever and it's finally up! I hope all you sladin lovers out there enjoy this**

 **Summary: Robin starts having dreams of Slade that lead to interesting circumstances**

 **Pairing: Slade/Robin**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams of an Unusual Sort

It had been happening more frequently as the days wore on. Every night it was the same thing: the dream would start off relatively simple and sometimes even peaceful, the lull before the storm I guess, before delving into the more… forbidden aspects of my mind. I had once heard that when dreaming, one's unconscious mind takes over and dreams are the results of some hidden desire or some bullshit like that but I don't believe it for one second. Really, there must be something wrong with me for this to keep happening but I'm not sure what to do about it, and I certainly cannot tell anyone what has been going on, it's just too embarrassing, not to mention disturbing, to talk about.

So, that is why I am currently lying in bed staring up at the white ceiling of my bedroom, wide awake and not sure what to do. On one hand, I can converse with Raven who has been known not to judge, but on the other hand I can keep this to myself and never have to reveal that I dream about Slade on a near constant basis, thus avoiding a most likely horrifying talk where I might have to face the fact that I might be attracted to the villain. Yeah, no, that is definitely not going to happen I can just imagine the whole talk about being overly obsessed and needing to stop spending my time worrying over him.

A deep sigh escapes my lips and I turn on my side to glare at the wall. At this rate I'll never get to sleep and I honestly doubt the criminal world will give me a break because I'm dead on my feet from lack of sleep. Briefly entertaining the idea of waking Raven up to ask for a sleeping remedy or something, I sit up in bed before deciding it's not worth the risk of her asking questions and lay back down. Besides, I'm not much of a tea person anyway and she would definitely suggest I drink some to relax.

After tossing and turning for what seems like hours, I finally find myself drifting off.

* * *

 _A sensation of floating washes over me. I am calm and peaceful. Never before have I been so content. A light, just beyond my reach, hovers in midair as if beckoning me to follow it, a tantalizing game of tag. Maneuvering my hovering body into a somewhat upright position, or what I think is upward, I stretch out my hand toward the glowing ball of light. Just as the tips of my fingers are about to touch it, it moves out of my reach. I let out a huff of breath before floating closer to the pesky thing only for it to move even farther out of my reach._

 _"Okay I get it. You want me to follow you, right? Well fine lead the way Mr. Light" I sigh irritably at the newly dubbed "Mr. Light"_

 _As if it is able to understand me, the light floats gracefully away to an unknown destination. I hesitate for a fraction of a second before following only just now wondering if maybe this is a good idea after all._

 _Time seems to pass slowly but still we travel through nothingness, never seeming to get anywhere. It was then that I heard someone call my name from the endless depths behind me. For some reason I feel draw to the voice like a magnet and can't help but stop in my tracks to locate where the sound had come from. Once I'd pinpointed the location I start in that direction only to have Mr. Light intercept my path._

 _"What do you want?" I question irritably, wanting to find the owner of that voice as soon as possible._

 _The thing bounces up and down then zooms in the opposite direction of the mystery person before coming to a stop and seemingly waiting for something._

" _Look, I know you want me to follow you and all but we aren't getting anywhere and I have to find out who's calling me." I explain soothingly to the orb of light, not wanting to offend it._

 _Mr. Light here doesn't seem too happy about that but at this point I don't care I just want to find out who had called me and why I feel so attracted to this person when I don't even know who they are. Leaving Mr. Light behind I start for what I'm sure is the way the voice had come from, not looking back._

 _The scenery changes until I am standing on the rooftop of a decrepit two story office building. The windows are all shattered and broken, trash littering the roof along with bits of jagged rock and the remains of an emergency door. The ground under my feet is uneven, the gray concrete having been worn down by time and weather. The voice from before calls out again but this time I recognize who it belongs to._

 _"Slade." My voice comes out as a growl and when I spin of my heels, there he is._

 _"Hello my little Robin, have you missed me? I certainly have missed you" he purrs seductively._

 _"Why the hell would I miss you?! The only thing I miss is getting to kick your ass" I seethe._

 _"Ah, both we both know that's not true, now is it? I know for a fact that you missed me."_

 _Before I can react his finger is under my chin, tilting my head up towards his faceplate and with one swift motion he has his mask up revealing enticing lips that enclose mine in a viscous kiss that has my knees trembling. A wave of pleasure encompasses me until I'm clutching onto the alluring devil in front of me as if my life depends on it._

 _All too soon the kiss ends leaving me breathless and whimpering from the loss of contact._

" _Time to wake up my little bird." Those absolutely delicious lips curl upwards in a smirk as the words register in my brain._

 _"What-"_

* * *

An alarm blares obnoxiously loud from somewhere to my left forcing me out of my dream state and back in to the real world. I sigh, glad the dream had only gotten as far as a kiss this time but yet wondering what was up with all the weirdness and floating, also something about light? Well, it doesn't matter now that I am awake I can just forget about it. I reach over to turn off the alarm clock that reads 5:00 AM before I get the urge to smash it against the nearest wall, and then swing my legs over the edge of my bed, dragging the red and green comforter off and tossing it aside.

After dressing in blue shorts and a white tank top I head to the gym for a short workout before breakfast as is the usual day to day routine for me. Once at the training room I start my usual warm ups getting my muscles stretched out until I merge seamlessly into my normal training schedule. The repetitive exercise helps calm my mind to where I can finally relax fully without the thoughts of Slade clouding my brain. It's a good feeling and one that I hope will last throughout the rest of the day.

Sweat drips down my brow by the time I am finished with my morning exercise. Deciding to take a shower before breakfast instead of after, I head for the adjacent locker room. When I finish dressing and brushing my teeth I start to head to the kitchen to see if anyone is up yet.

"Good morning Robin" Raven greets me from the stove where she is no doubt boiling water for her usual tea.

"'Morning Raven" I reply back

"How did you sleep?" She questions curiously, no doubt having spotted the bags under my eyes. Sometimes I wish she isn't as observant as she always is, it would make my life easier at this point.

"Fine" I grumble unconvincingly.

Luckily, all she does is raise an eyebrow much to my relief, reminding me as to why I am so lucky to have her on the team: because at times she does pry when she feels that something isn't right but she also knows when not to ask questions.

Nodding at her in gratitude, I get a nod back as she continues to make herself tea.

It has been a few hours since morning, though I can't say the exact time. Raven still has yet to comment on my no doubt obvious lack of sleep, to which I'm grateful for. It has been a very unproductive morning so far bordering on downright boring but yet I'm not complaining. Out loud. In my head though, that's a different story. I've never been one to be idle for so long which is probably why I've decided to take refuge in the training room for the time being until something comes up. Another reason for me not wanting to sit still is that if I don't do something to occupy my mind I know the dreams that I've been having lately will pop up and that's not something I wish to dwell on.

Hours pass by in the blink of an eye before anything interesting happens. And by interesting I mean the alarm starts blaring in the training room. In no time at all the Titans and I are standing around the central console to see who is interrupting the peace this time. To my horror the answer is Slade.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seems a little boring to you but I'm trying to set up the whole plot so I can't just jump straight into the action like I want to but if you managed to get through this then stick around for the next chapter which may or may not be coming soon. I just started college this week so don't hold your breath I might not have the time to update this as quickly as you want but I'll try!**

 **Read and review please :33**

 **-MBL**


	2. Facing The Music

**A/N** : Suuuuurpriiiiise! Yoooo it's been like forever guys how ya'll doin'? Soooo, here's a new chapter for ya! Bam! *throws chapter in your faces* enjoy or whatever (bet you weren't expecting to see me;))

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans (if only...)

Summary: Robin starts having dreams of Slade that lead to interesting consequences

Pairing: Slade/Robin

* * *

Chapter 2: Facing the Music

Dread grows in the pit of my stomach, settling there like a rock while I fight to keep my breakfast from making an unwanted appearance because _this can't be happening_. It's like Slade knew that I didn't want to see him and is going out of his way to annoy the crap out of me. Maybe he's been watching me and knows that I'm not at my best at the moment. He could have sneaked into the tower late at night while everyone was sleeping, planted cameras everywhere, and then left unnoticed. Maybe he stopped in my room and heard me say his name in my sleep or something, what if he knows about the dream?!

Now having to fight down the paranoia that creeps up at the thought of Slade in the tower and somehow knowing that I don't want to see him, I take a moment to just breathe so as not to break down in hysterics. _C'mon get a hold of yourself! Batman taught you better than this, just relax and go about this in a calm manner. The Team expects you to want to beat Slade to a pulp and that is exactly what you are going to do_. Feeling slightly better after that impromptu pep talk, I assess the situation in a more calm manner. Okay, so Slade is at it again that's fine we'll just have to stop him and I'll totally not freak out during my confrontation with him and no one will suspect a thing!

"Uhhh Rob? Is everything alright you've just been standing there not saying a word and not moving like at all you're kinda freaking us out." Beast Boy speaks up hesitantly concern for their leader evident on his face.

Well, so much for no one suspecting a thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry guys I just zoned out there for a minute. I guess I'm still a little tired." I rub the back of my head sheepishly hoping to convey an air of nonchalance.

"Well you'd better snap out of it because Slade ain't gonna be waiting there all day for us to capture him."

"Cyborg's right Robin, we need to hurry so give the order." Raven looks questioningly at me but fortunately doesn't say more than that.

I know that she probably knows more than she's letting on but I'm thankful that she hasn't spoken up about it yet. I clear my throat and focus my thoughts on the problem ahead.

"Right, Titans go!" At my signal everyone jumps into action, all sprinting towards the same goal: stop Slade before he causes anymore damage than he probably already has.

* * *

I can't stop from berating myself for getting distracted like that. I shouldn't let that stupid dream dictate my life. I have never zoned out like that before especially when there was a criminal to catch. I don't know what's happening to me, letting a dream distract me from what truly matters. Yet, while I glide through the city on my bike, I can't help but think back to it. Luckily, Slade chose to create havoc on the other side of the city so I have plenty of time to get my thoughts together before confronting him. Yet, the closer I get to Slade's location, the more my stomach twists into knots at the thought of seeing him. I've looked through everything I could find on Slade and it's not like I haven't fought him before so I'm not going in unprepared or anything but... how the heck am I supposed to act normal around him when all I'll be thinking about are those damn dreams? He's my enemy nothing more and nothing less and that's how it always will be. And one day when I finally defeat him that will be it, I won't have to see him ever again. So why does that make my chest hurt?

Before I can even process the possible implications that, that brings up, the warehouse Slade is currently messing around in comes into view. The R-cycle rolls to a stop in front of the eerily quiet building. The hair on the back on my neck stands up and senses go into overdrive as a warning blares in my head that something's not right. The first thing I notice besides the quiet is that I'm the first to arrive despite the rest of the team leaving at the same time, though I can chalk that up to my bike being faster than everyone gives it credit for. As I wait for the rest of my team to catch up I decide to survey the surrounding area. There isn't much here besides the old abandoned warehouse that is so severely decrepit that it's a wonder it is still standing. Talk about cliques though because there can't possibly be anything here that Slade could want. Unless... Oh god.

I have no chance to react or even warn them as the Team comes charging into the scene next to me. The next few seconds are a blur of activity as whirring sounds fills the area around us while we are attacked on all sides from Slade's arsenal of robots. Within seconds the team is incapacitated and it takes a moment to process what's going on as everything happened way too fast for me to follow. All I can remember from the attack is a blur of colors while one of the robots grabs me from behind. I try to fight back but it's useless against the ambush of robots prepared to take us down. I take stock of my predicament carefully; one of Slade's many robots is pinning me to the ground, my hands and feet unable to move under the robot's heavy body and a weight presses against my neck forcing my head into the ground. Somehow during the skirmish my belt has been removed leaving me defenseless. Trying to check on my teammates turns out to be difficult since I can't move my head an inch, so I focus my attention on my own problem while keeping an ear out to see if anyone else was captured. Squirming around proves to be useless and the heavy weight of metal doesn't let up even the slightest bit. From the sounds of struggle nearby I can tell that the rest of my team are in a situation similar to mine.

A sound draws my attention away from my struggling teammates as I strain to hear more of my surroundings. The click-clacking of boots slapping against the concrete echoes through the small space in front of the warehouse. Footsteps treading closer. My breath catches in my throat and my heart seizes because that has to be him. Soon the feet stop close enough for me to see Slade's boots but nothing else and as I hold my breath my focus drifts momentarily to a brief cry of pain from what has to be Starfire. A deep chuckle from directly in front of me catches my attention immediately though and a voice that I'd recognize anywhere speaks up.

"Well Robin, I have to say I didn't think you would fall for my trap so easily. Though, I can't say I'm not delighted that it worked." Slade's smooth voice floats down, mocking and condescending as always.

Fighting down the impulse to snap at the man, I remind myself that I would only be giving him what he wants.

"What do you want Slade?" I growl out breathlessly against my better judgment.

"For you and your team to stay out of my way. It has been fun playing cat and mouse with you Robin but I have better things to do than play with children, I have big plans that don't need any interruptions and many jobs to finish. I am done entertaining your delusions, playtime is over and it is time for you to realize that you are nothing more than a bunch of children pretending to be heroes. This is your only warning Titans: stay out of my way or next time I won't go easy on you." Slade's voice has gone low, an eerie quality to it that sends shivers of fear running down my spine. The man is serious and he isn't going to tolerate any disobedience from a group of teenage superheros.

Before I can reply to Slade's warning, a fist connects with the back of my head and darkness takes over.

* * *

 _A bright, white light crowds in on all sides, blinding my visions and scorching my eyes. Heat emits from the light in waves burning my skin even through my clothes. My eyes are closed but I can still see the light, can still feel it sizzling angrily against the skin of my arms. The light is punishing me, attacking me from everywhere, not letting me escape. I can feel it's anger pulsing roughly through my entire body yet the source of that anger is still unknown; I don't know what I did to piss the light off so badly that it'd want to kill me. A whimper escapes from my lips without my consent when the light surges forward, burning more of my skin in the process and shrinking the space that was left between us._

 _Voices whisper from the shadows outside of the light's reach, hundreds of them all rising, a cacophony drowning out my screams of pain while the scent of burning flesh wafts through the air driving the voices crazy with hunger. They grow louder in volume and if the light didn't burn all in it's path I know without a doubt they would have devoured me already, though I can't tell which would be worse: being burned alive or torn apart. The former is becoming a growing reality and already I can feel that parts of my body have been badly burned. I don't know what it wants or why I'm here, all I know is the excruciating pain radiating from the burns. I try to call out, to ask it what it wants from me and why it's doing this but as predicted I get no response, I could barely even hear myself over all the noise. I can taste bile in my throat along with a faint coppery one that I know from experience is blood._ Okay that's definitely not good _I think to myself before the pain all around me wipes out all coherent thought._

 _Hours seem to pass in this manner, the light surrounding me at all sides never moving away or closer. The damage to my body irreversible as this point. I silently plead for death._

* * *

The dream fades as I become aware of my surroundings. A pounding starts up in my head, my entire body aching as if the phantom pain of being torn apart still lingers. I register a hard, cold surface beneath me- this isn't my bed. A heavy weight rests against my ankle. Strange noises of metal grinding against metal, steam hissing, the clunk- thunk of something pounding up and down, and a dull humming sound. A familiar voice, its low timber barking out orders too far away to decipher. I lie as still as I can, evening my breathing so as not to give myself away, wherever I am can't be good, it never has been. A voice in my head reminds me to be alert and take in my surroundings, a voice that that, even after all this time, sounds like Batman. A strong stench of bleach, like the kind that Alfred uses to keep the batcave clean, permeates the air- someone wants to keep this place clean, what is it used for?

"I see you're awake, right on time. I can imagine how confused you must be but don't worry, everything will be clear soon." The eerily familiar voice spoke.

My eyes opened to a black and orange mask. Slade. Looking around I notice that the place is similar to Slade's old hideout when I was his apprentice, though he wouldn't be stupid enough to take me to the same one considering my team already know its location. So, where the heck am I?

"Bring back memories?" Slade sneered, gesturing around us.

I choose not to answer and instead glower at the man in front of me. This man that makes my blood boil yet at the same time causes my heart to race and pulse quicken. I hate what he does to me, the way my body reacts to his voice, it disgusts me just how effected I am by this man. At times like this I wonder why I can't be a normal teenager; of course someone like me who swings across rooftops in tights and a cape would be attracted to a man as dangerous and vile as Slade. I just _had_ to pick the mercenary of all people. I mourn the days where Starfire was my only crush, at least with her I had a slightly less chance of dying by the hands of my crush. I would take being rejected by her a million times than having to face Slade.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were ignoring me." There it was again, that dangerous tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh no of course not, I'd never dream of ignoring you." I spat, glaring at him as if that would accomplish anything.

"I thought so. Now, stay here like a good little boy, Robin. I'll deal with you later but for now there's some business I must attend to." With that, Slade turned and left leaving me along in a dark corner of the enormous room.

With Slade gone, I inspect my leg to find a shackle wrapped around my ankle, a large chain connected to it. Lifting the chain up I follow it to where the end is attached to a metal stake embedded in the ground. The last link of the chain is welded to a circle at the end of the stake, it would be impossible for me to yank it out. The thick shackle is made of iron with a heavy lock keeping it fixed to my ankle. It is then that I notice I'm missing my gloves, boots, cape, and utility belt- all things that I could have used to escape. I always keep things hidden in various parts of my costume but upon further inspection I find that Slade has taken everything I had on me. Until I can get my hands on something sharp to pick the lock, I'm stuck here.

* * *

 **A/N** : I am soooooooo so sorry that this is late. I just wanted to thank my four reviewers for taking the time to review and thanks to those who favorited or followed this and I'm sorry that I've left you waiting for an entire year plus some, I was shocked when I saw how much time has passed. This probably would have been out sooner except I had to scrap this chapter entirely because it was sounding just so awkward so I had to start all over. I can't promise that this one is any better but I tried.

Leave a review telling me if you like how this is going and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner instead of making you wait a year

-MBL

P.S. Heeeeeelp I have no idea what I'm doing T-T


	3. sup

I am so so so so so soooooo sorry I know that updates have been few and far between but I have been so very busy with classes and work. I know some of you have been waiting patiently and I'm grateful for that but I just wanted to let those who are still interested in this story know that I'm trying my best. Luckily, I finish college this Friday! (hopefully, I got a mysterious voice mail on my phone asking for me to call them and they didn't specify who they were and the number is kinda familiar but I'm afraid to call back although I don't see why they'd have a problem? idk my dudes) And once I do I'll be looking for a proper job and learning how to drive and all that but if you guys are still invested in this story then I'll probably have a lot more time to write! Just let me know in a comment or PM if you want to see this continued or if you have any ideas for this you want to share with me. I know I'm asking a lot but with classes I haven't had any time to write and I've lost all motivation to do so :( Thanks for sticking around this long and I'll see you in this next chapter, whenever that might be ;)

With love,

-MBL


End file.
